


...And Injustice For All

by CW2K



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Summary: Like my Love & War series, I also created the And Injustice For All series as well. Like my upcoming Love & War story, everything will be placed together, but this time, I'm starting with the prequel to Injustice, followed by years two, three, four and five before the game and its sequel, both comic and game.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multi Game Fandoms





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Injustice For All](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/703297) by CW2K. 



Welcome to ...And Injustice For All, a complete remaster inspired by Injustice Gods Among Us, a DC Comics game by the creators of Mortal Kombat, Netherrealm Studios. I know what happened in Injustice, but not before...

* * *

COMING THIS SATURDAY


	2. Prologue: The Hunt For Harley Quinn, Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Starting with the prologue...

* * *

* * *

Lobo, the last Czarnian, was in a brawl with... say, uh... multiple Lobos, exact copies if you will.

* * *

'I'M TH' MAIN MAN, YA HEAR ME?"

* * *

And all of them said "I'm th' Main Man", sometimes simultaneously or off-beat, as they pile themselves on top of him.

* * *

"No! It can't..."

* * *

Suddenly, Lobo woke up.

* * *

"What the frag is this?"

* * *

This, Mr. Lobo, is therapy."

* * *

Lobo finds himself restrained, both arms outstretched by big iron shackles or whatever they are, complete with bars covering his body and legs.

* * *

"Seems like you're deeply disturbed."

* * *

"Harley, ya crazy..."

* * *

"It's time... to talk about your feelings."

* * *

" _ **NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"**_

* * *

Earlier

* * *

Justice League Watchtower

* * *

"What was that?" Robin (Damian Wayne) asked when an alarm sounded.

* * *

"It's the proximity alarm," Cyborg (Victor Stone) replied. "We're unter attack!"

* * *

"From what?"

* * *

"I don't know, but it's coming really fast!"

* * *

Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) was about to scope out the situation when a big jet of flame created a massive hole from outside.

* * *

"Seal the walls!"

* * *

"What the hell was that, a meteor?" Hal asked while using his ring to cover the hole.

* * *

"That wasn't a meteor," Victor replied. "I think that was a motorbike."

* * *

Courtesy of Lobo, no less.

* * *

Later, he went to Earth in a city once known as Metropolis. He surveyed the destruction laying before him.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Lobo?" Superman arrived.

* * *

"This was yer city, right?"

* * *

"Yes."

* * *

"I was gonna go on a destruction spree to get yer attention, but it looks like someone beat me to it."

* * *

"You have my attention. What do you want?"

* * *

"Someone put a price on your head."

* * *

"A bounty? By who?"

* * *

"(Lighting his cigar) Some Apokalips bastich. They say ya punched a god to death. (smiling) That's pretty badass!"

* * *

"So, you're here to collect the bounty?"

* * *

"I'm here ta see if it's worth the trouble."

* * *

They stared each other down until Superman walked away.

* * *

"I don't have time for this."

* * *

As Superman took flight, Lobo threw a steel beam at a building which caused big chunks to fall on Superman. In response, Superman grabbed Lobo after emerging from the rubble and took him out of Earth, and straight toward the sun. Upon returning...

* * *

"You can regenerate from a single drop of blood. You think there'd be a single drop of blood if I threw you into the sun? Am I worth the trouble?"

* * *

"Not fer what they're offerin'."

* * *

That gave Superman an idea.

* * *

"I have a job for you. You're one of the best mahunters in the galaxy."

* * *

"No, _the_ best manhunter in the galaxy."

* * *

"I need you to find someone. Her name is Harley Quinn."

* * *

"I'll need her scent. Ya got anything of hers?"

* * *

"Not here."

* * *

They flew to LexCorp and entered the trophy room.

* * *

"You superheroes always keep th' crappiest trophies."

* * *

"I'm not going to ask you what trophies you keep."

* * *

"Is everything alright, Superman?" asked Lex Luthor.

* * *

"Everything's fine, Lex."

* * *

The trophy room contains manniquins of Poison Ivy, The Joker and Harley Quinn. Superman removed Harley's hat and gave it to Lobo.

* * *

"I'm just surprised of the company you keep," said Lex.

* * *

"Lobo's just doing a little work for me."

* * *

"Well, he would make a model employee."

* * *

Lobo angrily grabbed Lex. "Ya might wanna watch how ya speak ta Th' Main Man! Sounds ta me ya swapped ya hair fer sarcasm, ya high-brow bastich!"

* * *

"I think it's time to a little trip again..."

* * *

Lobo found a clear box with a gold pill in it in Lex's possession.

* * *

"Whut's that?"

* * *

"It's nothing."

* * *

"That's crap! Nothing special floats inna box. I want it!"

* * *

"It wouldn't affect you."

* * *

"Why? Whut's it s'posed ta do?"

* * *

"This pill was designed to increase strength and durability of a regular person."

* * *

"So what happens if I take one?"

* * *

"Your strengh level is incredbly high already," Superman interjected. "I'm not sure it would..."

* * *

"Maybe it does nothing. Maybe I get ta headbutt th' Moon in half. I want one."

* * *

"There's been very little testing done."

* * *

"Ya want me on th' job? I want one of your superpills as payment up front."

* * *

Lex whispers to Superman. "It is highly unlikely it will change his physiology at all."

* * *

"You can have the pill. Can you get a scent off of her clothing?"

* * *

"Yup. She smells nuts."

* * *

"You can't possibly speak to her sanity based on a old piece of clothing," Lex questioned.

* * *

"Don't question Th' Main Man's power, the smell of crazy. I can smell alot a things. And you smell nervous. What's th' matter? Ya got something ta hide?"

* * *

"Quinn was last seen in Gotham," Superman briefed, changing the subject. "I'd start there if I were you. I want her alive, Lobo. There are to be no collateral damage and no civilian deaths."

* * *

Lobo walked away disappointed. "Way ta take th' fun out of it, Supes."

* * *

"Do you think it is wise to let him loose into the world?" Lex asked with concern, and rightfully so considering Lobo's track record.

* * *

"I didn't let him loose," Superman replied. "He's working within my perimeters. He knows what I can do if he gets out of line. I want Harley Quinn, and Lobo will find her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming tonight.


	3. Prologue: The Hunt For Harley Quinn, Pt. 2

_Harley's House_

* * *

Harley was looking at a pic of her and the Joker when Lobo blew a hole through the room with his bike.

* * *

"You're... not Superman. Who the hell are you?"

* * *

"What do ya mean who am I? I'm Lobo."

* * *

"Huh?"

* * *

"Loooo Bo."

* * *

"Yea, sayin' it slower doesn't show any further significance."

* * *

"Everyone's heard of Th' Main Man."

* * *

"The Main Man? Is that you?"

* * *

"Yes."

* * *

"That's a pretty grandiose title for a man who talks in the third person."

* * *

Lobo grabs her.

* * *

"Hey! Get your hands off me!"

* * *

Lobo handcuffed Harley on his bike and took off. Unknown to him, Harley took out what appears to be a fake mustache.

* * *

"What are ya doing back there?"

* * *

"Fake mustache. I keep it to..."

* * *

"No one should have ta justify th' greatness of th' mustache."

* * *

"What's that?" Harley saw the gold pill.

* * *

"That's my payment fer bringing ya in."

* * *

Harley used mustache to uncuff herself and carefully obtained the pill from the box. "What does it do?"

* * *

"S'posed ta make ya invincable. I'm gonna take it and see if it needs ta be improved on."

* * *

"Fascinating." Harley swallowed the pill.

* * *

"Although it's highly unlikely, don'tcha think?"

* * *

Um, Lobo?

* * *

"What?"

* * *

You do know Harley just took off, right?

* * *

" _FFFRRRAAAAAGGGGGG!!!!!!"_

* * *

I rest my case. Harley was falling into a nearby builiding from the rooftop and landed in a computer room.

* * *

"Are you alright?" asked a man in a suit.

* * *

"Yes."

* * *

Harley ran through a wall and fell into oncoming traffic in the streets below. She landed and kept running until Lobo punched her in the face.

* * *

"That's enough."

* * *

"You know, I just came out of a pretty abusive relationship. I had a little time, and now I've come to grips with life without my puddin'. And you know what? No one gets to lay a hand on me EVER AGAIN!!!"

* * *

Harley punched Lobo, sending him flying into a nearby crosswalk a mile away. As he recovered, he was about to get hit by a incoming oil tanker.

* * *

"Crap."

* * *

(Loud explosion) Yup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part tomorrow night.


	4. Prologue: The Hunt For Harley Quinn, Pt. 3

* * *

_Elsewhere_

* * *

Black Canary (Dinah Lance) and Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) were sparring until Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) crashed inside.

* * *

"Brakes. BRAKES! Screw it!"

* * *

She leapt off the bike as it crashed and landed on her feet.

* * *

"Is this a bad time?"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked Ollie.

* * *

"I need your help."

* * *

"No, I mean how did you find the Arrow Cave?"

* * *

"You're still calling it that?"

* * *

"Not this again."

* * *

She whispers to Dinah. "I said he should change it to "The Quiver."

* * *

"That's actually much better."

* * *

"I'M NOT CHANGING THE NAME!!! This is a secret hideout; the 'secret' part there is pretty crucial. How did you find it?"

* * *

"Well, when you had me handcuffed..." Dinah looked at Ollie curiously. "...I wasn't actully really completely locked except where I wanted to be. I went for a few walks. It's really nice here. I saw a squirrel."

* * *

"I'm gonna have to relocate."

* * *

"I was being discreet."

* * *

"Discreet?"

* * *

"Yes."

* * *

"You drove a flying motorbike in here! Wait, do we know someone who drives a motorbike?"

* * *

"We know one, but there's no way..." Ollie and Dinah looked at the embarrassed Harley.

* * *

Lobo shows up from the same hole Harley came in from. "Where is she? I can smell her!"

* * *

Ollie readies two arrows. "The Arrow Cave is supposed to be a secret hideout!"

* * *

"Arrow Cave? What a stupid..." Lobo was shot in both of his red eyes. On cue, Dinah used her patented Canary Cry, allowing Harley to follow up, leaping onto Lobo's shoulders in a electric chair position and took his head off without a lot of effort, much to the shock of Ollie and Dinah.

* * *

"I know what you're thinking. Best. _Team-up._ **EVER!"**

* * *

Now

* * *

"Is the big, strong alien warrior afraid to talk about his feelings?"

* * *

"I ain't afraid of nuthin!"

* * *

"Afrer your head reattached to your body, and before you regained consciousness, you were talking in your sleep. It sounded like you were fighting with yourself. If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say someone took your power away from you, and subconsciously, you're struggling for control. You'e supposed to be the best bounty hunter in the galaxy."

* * *

"Ya said ya didn't know who I was."

* * *

"I used to be a psychiatrist. I was good at my job. I said I didn't know who you were because I knew your ego wouldn't handle it. I wanted to unbalance you. Now did something happen? Is this why you're working with Superman? Did he somehow emasculate you?"

* * *

"I'm plenty emasculated."

* * *

"Then tell me, why would the best bounty hunter in the galaxy waste his time hunting me?"

* * *

"Crap."

* * *

"What?"

* * *

"Yer right. Yer way beneath me."

* * *

No offense taken. I had someone take my power away too, you know. It's not a nice feeling."

* * *

"What do I do?"

* * *

"If I were you, I would find a way to take that power back. Prove to yourself that you're still the Main Man."

* * *

"I get it. Yer sayin' I should frag something worth fraggin'?"

* * *

"I... sure."

* * *

Lobo used his strength to break himself loose.

* * *

"Ok. Cheers to ya advice. You an' me are done, Quinn. I'm gonna go back to where it all started. I'm gonna face somethin' worth bein' beaten on by Lobo!"

* * *

Lobo takes off. Ollie and Dinah were impressed.

* * *

"Holy crap," said Ollie. "You beat Lobo... sort of."

* * *

"No, _we_ beat Lobo... sort of. The team of Canary, Quinn and Queen."

* * *

"Yeah. Wait, did you just use my real name?"

* * *

"I wonder where someone like Lobo goes to prove himself."

* * *

_Apokolips_

* * *

Apokolips is a dark, hellish world ruled by a ruthless tyrant, Darkseid.

* * *

"Oi, Darkseid."

* * *

"Who dares..."

* * *

"Apparently, Th' Main Man's got some stuff to work out."

* * *

Lobo put out his cigar on Darkseid's head.

* * *

"Let's dance, bastich!"


	5. Skit: Silence of Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick skit.

_"Gotham has fallen silent. The night is no longer broken by the of crime. Children are no longer woken by the sudden crack of a gunshot, no wailing sirens chasing desperate men and women in narrow streets. In a way, it is Gotham I always dreamed of, but this is no dream. This is a perversion. This is a nightmare. It is the silence of fear, a silence only broken by the sound of marching feet, the rhythm of dictators. Our world is now ruled by an iron fist... of a Man of Steel."_

* * *

\- Batman


	6. Lois' Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kicking off with the story taking place 5 years ago with Lois' pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. The story begins here.

_Five Years Ago_

* * *

"Faster than a speeding bullet. More powerful than a locomotive. Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. But my super hearing trumps all of that tonight, because I woke to the single greatest sound I've ever heard."

* * *

"Clark, what is it?" Lois asks. "Smallville?"

* * *

"The sound of two heartbeats coming from one person."

* * *

"We need to get everything checked thoroughly. I'll contact S.T.A.R Labs. Those are people I trust to be discreet."

* * *

"Clark."

* * *

"There shouldn't be any danger during the first trimester, but I'm not leaving that to chance. We'll need a bigger place, obviously."

* * *

"Clark!"

* * *

"We should consider moving from Metropolis. Smallville would be much safer and more private to raise a child with powers. Although I think Metropolis High..."

* * *

Lois threw a book at him, hitting him in the head.

* * *

"Did you just throw a book at me?"

* * *

"You're invulnerable. I should be able to throw satisfyingly hard objects at you sometimes. I'm glad our fetus has school already, but I need you to slow down that super speed brain of yours. Let's enjoy the moment."

* * *

Their moment was ruined by Lois' phone when it vibrated.

* * *

"It's the Planet. Anonymous tip. Councilman Ives is taking a pay out at the pier tonight."

* * *

"I should come with you."

* * *

"Oh, should you? (getting dressed) I don't remember you being so protective before you found out I was pregnant. Maybe you only care about the baby."

* * *

Clark stayed silent.

* * *

"Ah, ha! Your plan has become apparent, alien! You come to this planet only to breed! And you chose the world's beautiful woman for your nefarious alien schemes. Clark, I'm not spending 9 months on the couch getting fat while you go out there fighting death rays. That's not how I operate."

* * *

"I'll worry."

* * *

"I know. If only there was some way you could keep an eye on me at all times. If only you had incredible X-Ray vision combined with telescopic vision... wait a minute. (Clark looks out the window) What is it? Trouble?"

* * *

"I don't know. Maybe."

* * *

"Then we both have somewhere to be. Don't worry. Jimmy will be with me. I need a photo of the handover."

* * *

Lois kisses him. "Go save the world."

* * *

Meanwhile, Superman (Clark Kent) sees Batman (Bruce Wayne) fighting some criminals in an alleyway.

* * *

"What are you doing in Metropolis, Bruce?"

* * *

"I'm on my way to S.T.A.R Labs. Something sensitive was taken."

* * *

"You could've called. Meet me up top when you're done."

* * *

A few minutes later... "I have news!"

* * *

"Lois is pregnant."

* * *

"(Shocked) How did you...?"

* * *

"You're sweating, your pupils are dilating and your left hand is shaking. You don't usually show outward signs of stress or fear. The last time I saw you this afraid, you were fighting Doomsday. And I doubt it's Doomsday."

* * *

Clark smiled.

* * *

"You're grinning like a idiot."

* * *

_At the pier_

* * *

"He's not coming, Lois," said Jimmy of the Daily Planet.

* * *

"Let's give him 10 more minutes."

* * *

"Who takes a pay this time at night?"

* * *

"Shhh... someone's coming. Get your camera ready."

* * *

"That's not the councilman..."

* * *

Jimmy was about to take a picture when a barrel of a revolver obstructed its view.

* * *

_Back to Metropolis_

* * *

"We want you to be a godfather."

* * *

Batman remained silent.

* * *

"Well, look at that. The World's Greatest Detective is surprised. I can hear its heartbeat, Bruce."

* * *

After a brief moment, Bruce smiled.

* * *

_Back to the pier_

* * *

A gunshot went through the camera lens, killing Jimmy.

* * *

"JIMMY!!!"

* * *

"Ew, got some Jimmy on my shoe."

* * *

That voice...

* * *

"HI, LOIS!" The Joker...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter every 3 days. Thank you all for joining me. This is just the beginning.


	7. The Search For Lois

* * *

_Metropolis Docks_

* * *

_Morning_

* * *

Superman arrived to see Jimmy dead, and beside him was a bloodied Joker card, giving him an obvious clue of who took Lois.

* * *

_S.T.A.R Labs_

* * *

"Was anything else stolen?" Batman asked as he was investigating the incident after hours.

* * *

"A couple of equipment, but nothing as significant," a S.T.A.R Lab scientist replied. "I guess you can see why we never contacted Superman."

* * *

"You were experimenting with Kryptonite."

* * *

"Not to harm Superman. We want to know if it can be used as a power source or cure diseases. We're scientists, not monsters."

* * *

"Well, it's in the hands of monsters now. I want a list of everyone with knowledge of the Kryptonite's existence. No one leaves the facility until..."

* * *

Superman flew into a wall from outside.

* * *

"(distraught) I can't see her. I can't see Lois!"

* * *

"We're not alone, Superman. Maybe you should..."

* * *

He gave Batman the Joker card. "Help me find her!" He then flies off.

* * *

"This is a priority call to all Justice League members and reserve members. I need as many eyes, ears and minds as we can spare in Metropolis. A woman is missing."

* * *

_At the alley_

* * *

"You want the whole Justice League on a Missing Person case?" Green Arrow asks.

* * *

"Absolutely."

* * *

_Somewhere_

* * *

"We believe she was taken by the Joker."

* * *

"Who's this woman, Batman?" Cyborg asked.

* * *

"She's one of us. That's all you need to know for now."

* * *

_In the skies_

* * *

"Her name is Lois Lane."

* * *

"Lois..."

* * *

"Wonder Woman, Ms. Lane was last seen at the Metropolis Docks. Head there and find out if anyone saw her or the Joker."

* * *

"I'm on my way."

* * *

"Flash."

* * *

"I'm in Metropolis. What do you need?"

* * *

"Search every inch of Metropolis. Supermas is scanning the city from above. Search in areas he can't see; sewers, underground facilities, basements, anything with lead."

* * *

"On it."

* * *

"Everyone else (heading to the Batmobile) report in as soon as you reach Metropolis. Share anything you..."

* * *

"You got to see this," said the Flash as he carries Batman. "I know carrying you is weird, but it's the quickest way."

* * *

"Just go fast so no one can see us."

* * *

"Maybe this should be related."

* * *

"S.T.A.R Labs?"

* * *

"Could be similar to yours."

* * *

"Yes. This is Crane. This is Scarecrow."

* * *

"I'm at the docks," Wonder Woman contacts Batman. "As soon as I arrived, someone ran."

* * *

She captured the runner with her lasso.

* * *

"And?"

* * *

"Tell him."

* * *

"Joker's not here," said the runner. "He and that clown girl hijacked a submarine."

* * *

Superman arrived at the scene. He scanned the water.

* * *

"I see it."

* * *

He dove in, took the submarine, broke it in half.

* * *

"Lois! What did they...?" Joker and Harley Quinn were operating on an unconscious Lois, about to disect her it seems. Green gas was surrounding the area and Superman became wobbly until... 

* * *

_**"SUUU-PER-MANN!!!"** _

* * *

"Doomsday!!!"


	8. Metropolis' End

Superman fought Doomsday after being overtaken by what it appeared to be fear toxin courtesy of Scarecrow. Superman took Doomsday to space.

* * *

"Time to go," Joker said.

* * *

"We're just gonna leave?" Harley complained. "But this is the first submarine I've ever owned."

* * *

"We'll get you another one!"

* * *

"I can't just get another one! I just named this one! You can't just leave something that's been named. Everyone knows that!"

* * *

"Harley, any minute now, those angry do-gooders will know what we're up to. If we stay here when they arrive, they'll hit us over and over again. Say goodbye to your submarine!"

* * *

"Goodbye, Gunther!"

* * *

Before they left, they both got smashed, courtesy of Green Lantern's "green hand." "Gunther is a terrible name for a submarine!"

* * *

Batman and Flash (Barry Allen) arrived at the scene.

* * *

"Batsy," Joker sees him as he and Harley got up. "Wait a minute. Did Flash carry you here? HA! Bringing fear into the hearts of criminals and his his bright red friend carried him through the night."

* * *

Batman walked in, recognizing the fear toxin but no sign of Lois.

* * *

"Where is she, Joker?"

* * *

"My Lasso of Truth will..."

* * *

"No. I'm not sure what would out of his mouth, but it wouldn't be the truth."

* * *

"Come on, Batsy. Use that pointy-eared head of you can see the truth. You just wanna look at it too hard."

* * *

"What did you do to her?"

* * *

"You know what I did. I operated on her. She's the trigger." Trigger?

* * *

"Flash, the missile on the submarine..."

* * *

"Don't bother checking. Wher her heart stops, the heart of Metropolis stops with it."

* * *

"Why would her...?" Batman suddenly knew what Joker meant.

* * *

"The Kryptonite. Scarecrow added it to his fear toxin so it could enter Superman's bloodstream through his lungs. And then... SUPERMAN, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?"

* * *

Superman was also in space.

* * *

" **YOU WON'T TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!!!"**

* * *

"SUPERMAN, STOP! WHATEVER YOU'RE SEEING IS NOT REAL!"

* * *

"Superman fought off the toxin, only to look in abject horror.

* * *

"The two heartbeats from one person..."

* * *

It was Lois...

* * *

"...stopped beating..."

* * *

Joker with a sinister smile, "Boom."

* * *

A bomb that was planted somewhere detonated, killing not only Lois and the unborn child, but it completely wiped out Metropolis, much to Joker's delight as the massive explosion consumed the city into nothingness...


	9. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter serves as a prequel to the game's story while still remaining in the alternate universe.

"You took his wife, his unborn child, and his city..." Batman said in the aftermath of the explosion that destroyed Metropolis entirely, along with Lois and the baby. Superman held her in his arms, unable to contain his excruciating sadness.

* * *

"Why?" Batman asks the Joker in the interrogation room at Gotham Prison.

* * *

"Why? Do you need a reason? It's probably the same reason I beat that puppy to death with a kitten last week. Once all the meowing and barking stops, all that's left are fur, blood and brains. Nothing could beat that warm, glowing feeling."

* * *

Batman grabs the Joker. "This has always been about us. Why did you do this to _him_?"

* * *

Everytime you and I play, I lose. I was getting a bit bored of always losing. I thought I put it on easy mode a little bit. And it _was_ easy, easy as beating a puppy to death with a kitten." Jeez, Joker. Animal cruelty much?

* * *

Back in the crater of Metropolis

* * *

"Is that the last of them?" Green Lantern asked the Flash as they carried the remaining people.

* * *

"Yep. All of the outlying areas have now evacuated to outside the fallout zone."

* * *

"Superman?"

* * *

"He's still in Metropolis."

* * *

"Have you talked to him?"

* * *

"His comm wasn't working when he entered the blast zone. And with all that radiation, he's the only guy who can stand at ground zero."

* * *

So too can Wonder Woman as she sees Superman holding Lois' lifeless body. "Clark?"

* * *

"Diana... I killed them... I..."

* * *

"No. You are not responsible. Joker orchestrated the whole thing."

* * *

"I know. Could you hold her, keep her safe?"

* * *

"Of course. Where are you going?"

* * *

"I'll be back soon."

* * *

As Superman flew...

* * *

"Clark, where are you going?" Green Lantern asked."

* * *

"The Joker. Where did they take him?"

* * *

"Batman took him to Gotham Prison... hey!" Green Lantern traps him in a large green sphere. "Wait!"

* * *

"Let me out now!"

* * *

"Let's talk first..."

* * *

But Superman broke free.

* * *

"Stop!"

* * *

"You think you can stop me? With what? The most powerful weapon in the universe around your finger?"

* * *

"Don't make me..."

* * *

Superman quickly took Lantern's ring, transforming him back to his human form, Hal Jordan. Hal fell and Superman took him back to the ground safely. Hal tried contacting Batman, but Superman removed it and destroyed it with his heat vision.

* * *

"Don't do something you'll regret for the rest of your life," said Hal as Superman flew off.

* * *

"I already have."

* * *

Back at Gotham Prison

* * *

"Someone took it all away from you once, didn't they, Bats? And look what you became, an all-punching, all-kicking little ball of angst. What do you think Superman will become? He's a god who has deluded himself into believing he's a man. What will he turn into?"

* * *

"There are things even you can't currupt, Joker."

* * *

"HA! Oh, Bats, you're so cute."

* * *

Superman flew into the prison. "You honestly think he'll still be your friend to play with?"

* * *

Superman busted through the wall of the interrogation room. This is the prequel that will lead to the game's story later on in this remaster.

* * *

"He will grieve, but he is still one of the best men I know."

* * *

Superman grabbed the Joker...

* * *

"No. I think it's gonna be much funnier than that."

* * *

Superman thrusts his hand through Joker's chest... to the utter shock and horror in Batman's eyes...


End file.
